The invention relates to a function control mechanism for a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus for switching from one operating function to another, and more particularly to such an apparatus which comprises a head-mounting plate which can be moved towards the cassette, and a switching mechanism which comprises
a switching wheel which is driven continuously during operation of the apparatus and which actuates a switching member,
a detection means, which is coupled to at least one winding spindle and which controls the position of the switching member on the switching wheel during tape transport,
a guideway on the switching wheel, which actuates the switching member during tape stoppage, and
a connecting member which is always moved in the same direction by the switching member for switching the apparatus to another operating function.
Such a switching device is disclosed in German offenlegungsschrift No. 25 24 219. In this device the switching mechanism actuates a connecting member in the form of a latching slide, the switching member. The connecting member only serves to release the push-button mechanism of the apparatus. In this way the switching mechanism can only stop the drive mechanism when the tape is stationary, the head-mounting plate being moved away from the cassette upon release of the push button. However, upon switching on the switching mechanism is not capable of moving the head-mounting plate towards the cassette and thereby putting the apparatus into operation again.